


Who Killed The Mayor and took his keys?

by ThePinappleKid



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I basically took all the roles and crammed them into one setting, Multi, Some death, actually it's tos, also expect very slow updates, amnesiac main character, it is ridiculously crowded, so a lot of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinappleKid/pseuds/ThePinappleKid
Summary: -Word on the street said old Mayor Tali was murdered in his sleep, leaving behind a ghost town as all of the Salem townsmen ran away. 14 years later, it was discovered that the man had some hidden treasure locked away and buried on his former property and that the 9 keys meant to open the box were sent to his closest, most trustworthy confidants and a person that he had intended to be his successor.-Determined to find these keys and the mans killer, someone sent out letters to each of the late mayor's friends and their kids. Little did they realize the tragedy that would happen next...





	Who Killed The Mayor and took his keys?

-I remembered a story the doctors told me back when I was still in the hospital. The story about the mayor of Salem.  -They always told me that we looked alike, and how the Mayor was a nice man with no children, and that every day he would visit hospitals and orphanages, just to visit the children. A man so admirable and brave, he once ran into a burning building just to save the abandoned litter of kittens. They say that constantly. In my opinion, the difference between being brave and kind, and being an idiot and kind is not quite far apart.

-"Well, I understand that it's really hard to believe these stories really happened, but trust me, had you met the man you would've understood." The doctor always said. If I were honest, chances are I wouldn't have understood even if I had met him...not like I'd remember the event. Life is a pain when you can't remember all the details in your life. It loses all its meaning and purpose. It puts all of the effort of your previous life to waste. It's like someone out there is out to ruin your life.

-That may change, however. Around a week ago I received a letter from an unknown sender. The letter was addressed to a 'Clarence Rochette'. Whether that was my given name or was simply delivered to the wrong address was beyond me, and frankly, I didn't care. I wasn't planning on going to Salem simply because the letter told me to, but my doctor and the people taking care of me insisted that I go, just to see if it had anything to do with my forgotten.

-At 8 A.M on a Thursday morning, I boarded a train to Salem.


End file.
